Años
by Luka-sama
Summary: La pequeña Lucy quedo huerfana y llego a la familia Dragneel con tan solo cinco años de edad. Al crecer Lucy odiaba la diferencia de edades que tenía con Natsu, pero mucho más que el chico la viera como una hermana menor a la cual cuidar mientras él disfrutaba de la vida loca. Pues lo sentía por el imbécil, que ella estaba dispuesta a vivir su vida como quisiera.


_No pensaba escribir algo de Fairy tail, pero las imágenes en Pinterest me inspiran mucho XD_

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Años**

Había muchas cosas que a ella le fastidiaban de Natsu Dragneel, tantas que hacer una lista le parecía interminable y aburrido. Pero igual con el paso del tiempo, una pequeña gran lista se había formado en el fondo de su cerebro. Claro que la lista comenzó a crecer aún más cuando el chico entro a la universidad y la dejo sola en medio de tanto adolecente hormonal en la preparatoria.

Odiaba con todo su ser esa brecha de tres años de diferencia que llevaban.

Sonrió levemente recordando como eso no parecía haberle molestado en su infancia. A ella.

A Lucy Heartfilia.

…

¿Por dónde empezar para entender todo?

Tal vez…desde aquel horrible día.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico a los cinco años de edad, dejándola a ella como la única heredera de una gran empresa de transportes. Si bien su gran mansión era el lugar donde se crio, no soportaba ese lugar cuando sus padres murieron. Capricornio, el mayordomo principal de la familia y su único encargado que velaba por su preocupación.

Tomo una gran decisión.

La familia Heartfilia tenía un buen lazo de amistad con los Dragneel. Familia importante de negocios desde varias décadas.

Igneel la cabeza de la familia Dragneel, acepto tener un tiempo a la niña en su hogar hasta que se calmaran los humos.

Todos los empleados de los Heartfilia y socios cercanos, debían trabajar para que el imperio no cayera en banca rota, también contra los abogados que exigían parte del dinero ahora que los líderes no estaban. No falto uno que otro incrédulo que quisiera asumir el cargo de la compañía.

Lo mejor era alejar a Lucy hasta que fuera el tiempo correcto.

…

Ella llego a la familia Dragneel solamente con un peluche de conejo en su mano (último regalo de su padre) y el libro que su madre le había escrito. No le gusto el lugar. El señor Igneel siempre estaba trabajando, por lo cual casi no la veía, el hijo mayor Zeref estaba en un instituto privado y apenas si lo veía de reojo, por ultimo…la bestia.

No había otro nombre para Natsu Dragneel.

El chico insoportable que corría por todos lados, causaba destrozos y siempre gruñía por bajo.

Se preguntó como un señor tan importante y un hijo mayor tan amable, podían compartir lazos sanguíneos con un pequeño animal como Natsu.

El apego entre ambos era mutuo.

Se repelían.

En más de una ocasión el señor Igneel había intentado que jugaran juntos, pero al ver como terminaba todo en destrozo y ella llorando, había optado por mantenerlos alejados.

Ella no le importaba…ya había asimilado que ella estaba sola desde la muerte de sus padres.

…

Probablemente todo hubiera seguido igual, excepto por lo sucedido un año después de su ingreso a la casa Dragneel. Como de costumbre ella prefería jugar sola a estar expuesta a los destrozos de Natsu, así que en el jardín ella leía el libro que le dio su madre. A pesar de sus escasos seis años, su lectura era muy fluida y ya tenía una linda escritura.

Igneel estaba orgullosa de ella como otra hija más.

Si bien era muy madura para su edad, no fue difícil para Natsu provocarla para jugar con ella. El niño parecía aburrido y ella era como su forma de diversión.

Claro que ninguno planeo que ella cayera dolorosamente entre el piso de cemento al correr. La niña se incorporó con los ojos llorosos y unos feos raspones en sus codos. Era muy inteligente, pero aún era muy pequeña.

El llanto no tardó en aparecer.

Natsu sudo nervioso al verla, después de todo ella lloraba llamando a su madre y padre. Porque si bien no era dolorosa sus heridas, solo le recordó que ellos nunca estarían a su lado de nuevo para consolarla al caer.

Pero ante la sorpresa de cualquiera, unas pequeñas manos la alzaron desde el suelo.

Lo primero que le dejaron ver sus ojos, eran unos verde olivo que la miraban con felicidad. Se sorprendió al ver como Natsu la había alzado con una gran facilidad, a pesar de ser un niño solo unos años mayor que ella. El chico la abrazo mientras la alzaba y le sobo la cabeza con tranquilidad.

Fue…tierno.

-Todo va estar bien Lucy-dijo el niño mientras la llevaba dentro de la casa.

Lucy.

Le dijo Lucy.

No le dijo Luigi, mocosa, rubia, llorona, insoportable, niña de biblioteca.

Dijo su nombre.

Un adorable sonrojo inundo su rostro y unas lágrimas se formaron, solo que ahora eran de felicidad. Porque todo dolor se había ido y solo quedaba el calor que desprendía del interior del chico.

…

Hubiera sido lindo decir que todo cambio después de ese tierno acto de Natsu, pero no fue así. Si bien Igneel lo había regañado por dejar que ella se lastimara, el chico solo saco la lengua y volvió a tratarla como de costumbre. Pero al menos ella si había cambiado, solo esa acción de Natsu para ella, fue suficiente para verlo como alguien grandioso y que no la hacía sentir sola.

Así que lo seguía a todos lados.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver como Lucy por fin se abría a alguien, para Zeref como Igneel era más sorpresa verla abrirse a Natsu.

Pero incrementando las apuestas y contra todo pronóstico.

Natsu se dejaba.

La esperaba cuando ella se quedaba atrás, la cuidaba cuando se caía, le sonreía para alentarla y le hacía cosquillas si estaba triste.

Igneel comento que probablemente al estar siempre siendo protegido por Zeref, el niño también quería proteger a alguien. Lucy necesitaba ser protegida y querida, mientras Natsu deseaba cuidar de alguien y ser el héroe de una pequeña.

Eran el uno para el otro.

Aunque Igneel noto que entre ambos niños, parecía haber una extraña comunicación algo mística.

Cuando Natsu estaba enojado, Lucy sabía cómo consolarlo y hacerle sonreír. Por otro lado si Lucy se metía en problemas sola, Natsu tenía como un sexto sentido que le hacía correr donde estuviera y ayudarla.

Era raro.

Pero una rareza buena.

…

El tiempo paso y ambos crecieron en una gran amistad. Eran como dos gotas de agua inseparables que siempre se metían en problemas. Incluso Igneel guardaba con cariño la foto donde ambos se habían caído en un rio, habían llegado a la casa empapados, con el brazo roto de Natsu y una gran cortada en el vientre de Lucy, la fotografía le era graciosa y le gustaba atormentarlos. Incluso aunque en la escuela fueran separados por la odiosa edad (eso que Lucy adelanto un año por ser tan inteligente), lograban pasar mucho rato juntos.

En los recreos, al ir y volver a casa, en los almuerzos.

La mayoría de amigos de Natsu se hicieron los amigos de ella, a pesar de que el chico era un gran celoso y controlaba gran parte de su interactividad social.

Aunque era casi nula de no ser por los amigos de Natsu.

Tal vez porque su primera semana en clases, un inocente niño y pobre bastardo se había burlado de ella por ser huérfana. Si bien era doloroso, era la verdad y no podía negarlo. Lástima que Natsu no tomo aquello de una forma tan madura como ella.

No, claro que no.

Aun cuando entraron a la secundaria, se hablaba bien de ese día. Como Natsu había tomado venganza de esos niños y los había mandado al hospital. Luego por temor se habían cambiado de escuela y la mayoría de niños la observaban a ella con temor de ser apaleados de esa forma.

Si bien un padre normal le hubiera castigado, Igneel se mostró orgulloso y dejo en claro que apoyaba que protegiera de esa forma a Lucy.

Ella solo lucio igual de preocupada que Zeref, ambos tuvieron que hablar con Natsu y este prometió, a regañadientes, que la próxima no sería taaaaan violento.

…

Los niños crecen y la adolescencia pasa, ese horrible momento donde tu voz cambia y tu cuerpo crece en partes que antes no crecía. Pero para Lucy la adolescencia fue muy similar a la infancia, pues Natsu era un chico sobreprotector con ella. Algo que comenzó a fastidiarle.

Cuando ella tenía catorce años y la invitaban a salir, Natsu se negaba. Pero cuando sus amigos hacían fiesta, Natsu era el primero en apuntarse como cualquier chico de 17 años hormonal.

Ella no podía tener novio, pero eso no evitaba que Natsu tuviera alguna que otra chica. Incluso era tan idiota, el chico salió casi un año con su amiga Lisanna.

Ella no podía tomar licor, pero el chico ya tenía unas buenas historias de fiestas con bebida.

Ella debía vestir de forma decente, cuando él siempre se quitaba la blusa en clases en medio de una pelea.

Ella debía quedarse en la noche en casa, cuando él solía llegar en la madrugada.

Pues no…Lucy se cansó.

…

Cuando cumplió sus quince años de edad y sintiéndose tan reprimida por la presencia de Natsu. Con una amable sonrisa para Zeref, un fuerte abrazo para Igneel y una gran discusión con Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia regreso a su antiguo hogar después de diez años viviendo con ellos.

Todos los sirvientes y amigos de su madre la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Ella fue feliz.

Durante los cinco minutos que tuvo antes que Natsu empezará a acosarla con llamadas, que ella por motivos de salud mental, ignoro.

El chico se puso insoportable desde que supo que ella se iría, pero que se jodiera, ella ocupaba un poco de libertad. Cosa que al final no resulto como esperaba.

Caprico era un tutor bastante estricto. Aunque no se quejaba. En esos años que siguieron mejoro rápidamente en esgrima, su forma de debatir, cultura, historia, natación y gimnasia. Si bien tenía menos tiempo libre que de niña, sentía que había mejorado mucho más que en la casa Dragneel.

Aun así…la extrañaba horrores.

Casi siempre que tenía algo de tiempo libre iba a hablar con Igneel en su empresa, el hombre siempre la recibía con cariño sin importarle que reunión de importancia tuviera. También salía a comer con Zeref en las noches, estuvo encantada cuando le presento a su prometida, Mavis, una adorable mujer que parecía una niña en ocasiones, pero que el chico amaba mucho.

Al único que evitaba era a Natsu.

Todo aquel cariño de su infancia, se fue por el escusado gracias a él mismo.

…

Lo peor es que aunque el chico hubiera ingresado a la universidad, lograba fastidiarla como de costumbre. Siempre la buscaba y era experto en espantar a sus pretendientes. No pasaba un día en que no discutieran o se trataran de mala forma. Todos a su alrededor huían al verlos juntos, pues no más de diez minutos pasaban antes de una patada de parte de la chica.

Era un idiota.

…

Claro que eso se detuvo. La universidad pronto absorbió al chico y ella se propuso alejarse lo más posible. Fue cuando tenía 17 años en su último año de preparatoria, que se dio cuenta que algo iba mal con ella. Luego de un año de nulo contacto con Natsu, más que las menciones por parte de Igneel al verlo. Que los chicos por fin se atrevieron a invitarla a salir.

Fue algo raro para ella, una chica que si bien estaba muy preparada académicamente, tenía poco contacto social.

Fuera…popular.

Era una chica linda, largo cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural, vestía a la moda y tenía esa aura de princesa en peligro.

Las invitaciones habían tardado mucho.

Pero si bien acepto salir con ellos (más por sus amigas que por ella misma), se dio uno que otro beso con ellos, tuvo uno que otro novio.

Era tan…aburrido.

De niña siempre espero con ansias cuando Natsu la dejara salir con chicos, se imaginó un cuento de hadas donde su pareja estaría a su lado recitando poesía y la trataría como una princesa. Todo sería perfecto. La comida sabría deliciosa al lado del chico de sus sueños, sentiría que caminaba en una nube de algodón y sus besos serian como tocar el cielo.

Eso en sus sueños.

En cambio en la vida real, los chicos eran aburridos, solo pensaban en ellos mismos y hablaban siempre de deporte. Ella amaba algunos deportes, vivir con tres chicos desde niña le hizo amar el basquetbol, baseball, futbol y disfrutar de forma poco sana la lucha libre. Pero esos chicos la trataban como una imbécil que no supiera conducir un automóvil sin ser una niña.

Idiotas.

Natsu le había enseñado a conducir desde los doce, si bien Igneel no acepto eso al principio, no había dudado en regalarle un automóvil a sus 16 años.

…

Por eso odiaba a Natsu, por haberla controlado toda su maldita vida, pero luego dejándola abandonada a merced de esos imbéciles. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan posesivo y le hubiera mostrado el mundo poco a poco, no se hubiera quejado. Tal vez si hubiera tenido su misma edad no la hubiera tratado como una bebé, incluso ahora deberían estar juntos en la universidad y en alguna fiesta.

Pero no…

Miserable infeliz.

Sabía que sonaba tonto y parte de la culpa fue de ella, por alejarse. Pero estaba tan fastidiada de los chicos imbéciles, que culpar a otro no era diferente.

Estúpido Natsu.

De reojo noto aburrida como el chico frente a ella sonreía galantemente mientras hablaba sobre lo grandioso que era él. Rodo los ojos y tomo una papa frita para no tener que contestar. Ir al cine fue una pésima idea, ver una película donde él intento toquetearla a pesar de su obvia negativa, fue malo. Salir luego a comer al centro de comida y que él viera con malos ojos su comida, fue peor.

¿Qué tenía de malo su hamburguesa triple con queso?

Natsu comía tres de esas y nadie decía nada.

¿Era por ser una chica?

Natsu nunca se quejó de ello.

Y hay iba otra vez.

No recordaba cuantas veces había pensado en Natsu en esa horrible cita, pero debieron ser las suficientes como para llamarlo mentalmente. O eso pensó ahogándose con su saliva al verlo a lo lejos.

El chico se veía bastante apuesto, con ropas cómodas y su pelo desordenado salvajemente. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre de veinte años bien cuidado (él siempre amo hacer cualquier deporte), además su rostro había dejado por fin esos rastros infantiles y se había vuelto más maduro. Muy similar a Zeref, pero más aún a Igneel.

Mierda.

Hace un año que no lo veía.

¿Qué hacer?

Como toda gran valiente, decidió ignorarlo y tapar lo mejor posible su rostro con su largo cabello rubio. Decido mentalmente que el nuevo peinado de Cáncer había sido buena idea.

Espero que pasaran unos minutos donde el chico que era su cita, obviamente no descubrió su estado nervioso. Luego de ese tiempo observo de reojo como Natsu ya no estaba en su centro de visión. Probablemente había ido al cine y no la había notado.

El cielo la había escuchado.

-Luigi-

O tal vez no.

Su rostro tenso al igual que su cuerpo, se giró ante ese singular y único nombre. Su rostro se puso azul al notar la sonrisa maliciosa de Natsu en su cara desde su posición, atrás de ella. Era la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando ella lo ignoraba de niños, las consecuencias eran horribles después.

-¿Luigi?-dijo su cita con el ceño fruncido, molesto de la interrupción.

Lo había olvidado.

Recordó lo posesivo que solía ser Natsu.

-Vaya Lucy, un año sin verte y ya están los idiotas a tu alrededor-dijo el hombre con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirada desafiante-pensé que eres una chica lista-

Ella alzo los ojos al cielo, la sutileza no era de Natsu. No, claro que no. Él iba directo al grano.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo el chico.

Natsu la vio a ella fijamente.

-Mira Lucy sé que creciste y ahora tienes pechos-ella lo vio incrédula mientras se tapaba con sus manos la blusa algo escotada-pero tú y yo sabemos que puedes buscar algo mejor que perdedores nenitas medio sordas-concluyo de forma tranquila.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, de reojo noto como el chico parecía furioso y estaba listo para pelear.

Hombres.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Natsu, este parecía divertido de que un chico quisiera pelear con él. Él. El campeón de artes marciales mixtas de Tokio y uno de los chicos con un gran historias delictivo donde nunca perdió alguna pelea.

-Lo siento Matt, debemos irnos-dijo rápidamente jalando del brazo de Natsu.

-Soy Gerson-

-Si como sea-dijo ella restándole importancia.

Arrastro a Natsu tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, por suerte Natsu iba muerto de risa y se dejaba hacer. No se detuvo hasta que salieron del centro comercial y llegaron a un parque cercano. Lo dejo sentarse en una banca para reír se a sus anchas, ella solo se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiada.

-Bien hecho Luigi-

Alzo los ojos al cielo fastidiada, un año sin verse y debía saludarla con ese estúpido apodo.

-Madura Natsu-se quejó como de costumbre-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te respondería que tú me trajiste, pero temo una de tus patadas mortales-chico listo-estaba en medio de una cita con una chica sexy, pero te vi y la mande a volar, muy similar a lo que hiciste con ese chico-

-Yo no lo mande a volar-

-No recordabas su nombre-

-Ese no es el punto-

-Cierto, el punto aquí es porque sales con idiotas-

Inflo las mejillas fastidiada al ver el rostro serio del chico frente a ella. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esa tranquilidad con la que le hablaba después de un año sin verse. Odiaba eso, era como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y volver veinte años actuando como di nada.

Era un completo imbécil.

Soltó un bufido y giro el rostro fastidiada.

-No es tu problema-dijo a la defensiva.

No era algo muy inteligente de decir, más al notar la mirada del chico molesta.

-¿No es mi problema?-repitió en forma de pregunta, dándole oportunidad para retractarse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió-No es mi problema-dijo ahora en forma de burla-No es mi problema-dijo fastidiado-Pues si es mi puto problema-dijo levantándose para verla fijamente.

Bien la diferencia de estatura era muy obvia, y si admitía, se sintió intimidada.

-Por kami Lucy, eres solo una chica de 17 años, debes tener cuidado, ¿Qué no sabes los hormonales que son los chicos a esta edad? Pensé que eras más inteligente-

El apellido Heartfilia se subió a su cabeza y lo vio de mala forma.

-No soy tu hermana menor para que me trates así-

-¿Quién te dijo que eres mi hermana menor?-

-Siempre me tratas como si fuera una-

-Eres una completa idiota-

-¿Perdón?-dijo ofendida.

El chico solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, como si ella fuera una gran imbécil. Antes de ser consiente, el chico la había envuelto en un gran abrazo. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, recordó cuando tenía seis años y Natsu la había abrazado dulcemente para que dejara de llorar.

Su cuerpo se tensó y lo vio de reojo.

-Nunca pensé que fueras mi hermana menor, solo pensé que eras mía-dijo sincero como siempre.

Se sonrojo y giro a verlo fastidiada.

¿Acaso era una cosa?

Intento separarse, pero el chico era más grande y fuerte que ella. Estaba pensando en patearlo muy seriamente.

-Calma fiera, no en forma de objeto…eso creo-pedazo de desgraciado-solo que desde niño siento que me perteneces, pero me dijeron que estaba mal y necesitabas espacio-dijo de forma lastimera y ella dejo de moverse-pero soporte solo dos meses, luego me puse a seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta y espantaba a los chicos con los que salías-

Eso explicaba por qué no volvían a pedirle cita, solo pocos y contados con sus manos, y sobraban dedos.

-Pero ya no aguante hoy y me traje a Lisanna para que me ayudara a contenerme, pero esa tonta se puso hablar con su novio y…-

-¿Dijiste que venias con una chica sexy?-le reprocho y este rio divertido.

-Lisanna tiene buen cuerpo, pero a diferencia de ti a ella si la veo como hermana-dijo restando importancia al tema.

Lo vio fijamente frustrada.

-Tú en cambio eres mía-volvió a repetir como si fuera una ley del universo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo vio molesta.

Una sonrisa infantil inundo el rostro del chico.

-Deja ya eso Lucy-se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-que eso significa que soy tuyo, en el buen y dulce como en el mal y pervertido sentido de la palabra-dijo con una mirada oscura.

Su boca se abrió incrédula antes de sentir unos labios invadiéndola con una gran posesión.

Eso era algo…sorpresivo.

…

No se quejaba, en realidad la idea era muy excitante.

…

Al final no odiaba tanto a Natsu Dragneel como esperaba, y por supuesto dejo de salir con chicos. Ella era de Natsu, pero para su completa satisfacción, él era de ella.

Sus años de diferencia en la edad, no parecían un problema como antes.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
